This invention relates to systems and apparatus used in conducting production tests of underwater wells from floating vessels and specifically relates to a more reliable system utilizing a new and novel bleedoff tool in the test string.
During production testing of underwater wells located in deep water, using a test system which includes a test tree similar to the TEST TREE of U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,609 to Schwendemann, pressure in the test string may become so high as to induce high axial tensile forces in the test tree and cause friction seizure of the test tree disconnect members and prevent mechanical disconnect of the test tree, with possibly disastrous results.